f a m e
by silver moon droplet
Summary: .sequel to e n c o r e. Some are born famous, some achieve fame, and some have fame thrust upon them. [axelcentric]


**f a m e ; **♫ 

He closed his eyes, as his best friend hit the floor. Demyx, his old roommate, his buddy had shot himself in Twilight Town and Axel had been dumb enough to go to his concert. The crowd panicked, he grabbed Roxas, they began to walk out he was thankful that the blond had fallen asleep. He never was much for concerts and for some reason Demyx's music had that affect on him. Axel wasn't complaining; the last thing he needed was for them to both have nightmares about it, he stopped it had happened so fast. The gun, the bang, the last words, they all played in his head like a broken record. He put the key in the door, the press would be here soon, they're wasn't too many guys named Axel it wouldn't be that hard to figure out. He put Roxas on the couch, went to the fridge then grabbed a beer. Demyx had always wanted to go out with a bang, he mused to himself. He drank and remembered, remembered and drank. Axel never wanted to be famous, yet he was going to be. The press lived for this kind of media, he slumped over on the floor then he fell asleep with invisible cameras flashing and annoying questions filled his head.

He awoke to his usual kick in the head; he sat up immediately causing his alarm clock to jump back in fright. His alarm clock, being Roxas, was not used to Axel waking up the first time around; nor was he used to Axel laughing in the morning. Standing up the red head look down to his alarm clock, a smirk on his face, Roxas sighed. His friend was up to something, he had no time for it; they were late for work.

"We're late," the blond motioned to the clock.

"What else is new?"

Roxas sighed as he grabbed his shoes. "You know one of these days, Cid, is going fire us…" he went to the door, impatiently as Axel changed into a clean shirt. He opened the door and was attacked by a massive amount of flashes and gibbering reporters. Axel froze as the reporters flooded into his apartment; his smirk vanished because he had realized this was real. Demyx was really gone. When he came to his senses, he glared at the reporters.

"Get the fuck out of my house," he said, growing more furious by the moment.

There was something about having the entire media of twilight town in his home that bothered him. He closed his eyes as Roxas slammed the door shut on the last reporter; he pulled out his cell phone. As Roxas did this, Axel found the wall to be his best friend.

"Bastards," he muttered as he punched the wall.

"Yeah, I know." Roxas said into the phone, talking to the voice screaming into his ear; cussing up a storm. He looked up at his friend. "Look, I know you didn't know Demyx, but he was a good friend of ours." The phone continued to swear into Roxas's ear so loudly, Axel could hear it perfectly. It was Cid, without a doubt. Axel grabbed the phone then hung it up.

Roxas looked out him; sending him a vile glare. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Axel ignored him, grabbing his keys he walked out of the apartment. Ignoring the flashes, the questions and Roxas' protests. He lost himself back in the memories as he walked back to the place he thought he would never return to.

**"Hey, Blondie move it," Axel growled at the freshman, the new meat, as he walked down the corridor. **

**"Axel!" Demyx scowled him, Sitar in hand, he turned to the freshman. "Hi, I'm Demyx. Welcome to Twilight High!" he said with a grin on his face.**

The freshman blinked, then scurried passed them both, leaving Demyx confused and Axel laughing. 

**"Why did he leave?" Demyx asked. **

**"It's not everyday a junior approaches you with a Demyx-like attitude," he clutched his stomach in laughter. "He probably thought you were a homo."**

Demyx sighed, ignoring the red head's comment. "Wanna go grab a bit to eat?"

"So long as you promise not to rape me…" he mocked sarcastically. 

**"Shut up," Demyx began to walk away and Axel followed shortly after. **

Axel pushed open the doors, that after he graduated he thought he never would. Walking down the hall ways he used to hate with an undying passion of doom. He felt almost at home, he wished he could turn back time and relive all the good times. The gun, the bang, the last words, were dancing around him, taunting him. Making him regret what he didn't do or say, it wasn't fair. It was so fucking unfair.

**"What the hell is that thing?" Axel asked, skeptical as he observed the instrument that his sophomore friend held in his hand. **

**"Axel! My Sitar isn't a thing; she is a musical instrument that will make all my musical dreams come true. Straight from the far away islands of ** **Destiny** **Islands****!"**

"Why couldn't you have bought a car, we can go places in a car." 

**"When someone discovers me. I'll buy you five cars!" **

**"Discovers you…?"**

The blond boy nodded, smiling cheerfully at his friend. The silence was killing him so he began to play his sitar, Axel froze and listened; it wasn't until he stopped that the red head sat up. 

**"Play that guitar just once more," **

**"That's _sitar." _**

**"Whatever." **

He had owed Demyx a lot more then he would ever know; he smashed his hand into the glass case. Alarms went off, his hand was throbbing despite this he moved the broken shreds of glass and stared at it.

**The crossed red head watched his friend place it in the trophy cabinet. "Why are you just leaving it here?" **

**Demyx smiled at him as he shut the case. "Axel, we're seniors, this school has given me so much." He said looking, around the halls. "I just want give it some glory," **

**"What's it given you?" Axel shook his head. "The only reason anyone knows your name now is because you hit it big!" **

** "It has given me the best friend I could ask for." **

**Axel stopped dead in his tracks, he smirked at the rockstar. "Yeah, me too," **

**They laughed, leaving the sitar; his first sitar all alone in the school they were going to graduated that night. **

Tears ran down his face as he hugged it tightly, had that been so long ago? He sat quietly with his hand bleeding and the alarms blaring, remembering everything. The gun, the bang, the last words, and the memories; all the memories they were all melting together.

"Axel," he heard a familiar voice.

"It wasn't fair," he mumbled. "Rox, there was so much he didn't know."

Roxas sat down next to his friend, looking at his hand. "C'mon man, let's go home."

There was so much that nobody would understand, Demyx was his only friend and he was the reason he made friends with any of them. He needed to explain why he stopped talking to the rockstar; there was so much he needed to say. He was gone now, all of it just melted away. Roxas helped him up, and sitar in hand, they walked home.

"Some are born famous, some achieve fame, and some have fame thrust upon them." The red head smirked at the crowd. "Demyx Nojima was one of the few that achieve fame. In spring of 2007, this amazing artist gave his final performance in life and in music. Some of you maybe curious as to how I fit into his story." He stopped, looking at the media he despised so much. "It doesn't really matter, because I don't fit in it anymore or that's what I thought. Demyx was the best friend I ever had and his loss will not be forgotten." He walked into his house and slammed the door shut. Axel was the one to have fame thrust upon him, he smiled dryly.

"You probably planned that, didn't you?" he asked. His good hand plucked a string of the sitar, for a moment it seemed as if the rockstar was still with him. He closed his eyes; the memories danced in his head along with the gun, the bang, and the last words.

"Here's to us, the memories; both good and bad," he took a sip of alcohol; alone in his kitchen, but it felt like the rockstar was with him enjoying, a nice drink, just like they used to so long ago.

Le fin

Lol. it's funny how the sequel is longer then the first one ;D anyways I have to say I enjoyed writing this a lot. Reviews would be loved. Disclaimers and such please apply. Merci to shelby for beta-ing for me :D


End file.
